Lucy Rowanwood
by Valkyrie4Ever
Summary: Lucy is one of Skulduggery's old friends, who fought in the war with him but left soon after. She's got secrets he doesn't know or does he? Does he feel the same about her like she does about him? Or has he moved on? And what have her brothers planned?
1. Chapter 1: Lucy

**Hello I know I have a lot of stories to update and finish but this one came to me and I had to write it down. Hope you enjoy it. Someone does and she wants me to write more! Plz note I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant, no matter how much I want to. Please note that the italics are Luna talking to Lucy unless I type Lucy was thinking.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lucy **

Lucy Rowanwood stepped off the plane and sighed. It had been centuries since she last stepped on this land and she would have gladly waited centuries more before she returned. But she had a job to do, even if it did mean taking the risk of seeing them all again. Maybe they'll be happy she's home? _He_ might but someone else mightn't. Maybe even he might not be happy. She did leave him after all.

She left the airport and found her little car in the car park that she'd bought off the internet. On a very reliable website of car manufacturers her friend Luna showed her and bought her car from. The Vauxhall Vectra was perfect for Lucy, small enough for her but big enough to not feel claustrophobic. She'd spent enough of her childhood being that, stuck in small, dark and tight places, so she took her first opportunity to leave home when the war started. She wasn't born here. No she was born in another country like her older brothers had been, and moved here as a baby and had lived. She hated it here as a child.

Her brothers used to play pranks on her. Luring her into a small cupboard and locking the door leaving her cold and defenceless in the dark, until she could scream no more and her mother let her out. Her father always looking at her in disappointment as if he was saying "Stop falling for their stupid tricks". She felt she was hated by everyone, especially her family. She only ever had her mum but that only lasted until she was five. Her mum was discovered to have a mental illness that made her forget things and occasionally go mad at people. She needed to be watched almost 24/7 to make sure she didn't harm anyone unnecessarily. This had actually become Lucy's job and since then all Lucy has done is look after her.

Her mum had returned just over two years ago with Luna after her visit to them in Egypt. Lucy loved living in Egypt. She loved the heat, the history, the language, and just understanding it. Egyptology was one of her favourite subjects of the present day. But Lucy couldn't stand life away from her mum so she came back as well.

Not long after he mum was said to be 'mental' the war had started and Lucy only had the five best friends in the world. She'd grown up with them, practically, and wouldn't leave their side in the war. They fought together so well they were all known as 'The Best'. She would die for them and they would for her. But eventually the war ended and they all went their separate ways. She'd gone travelling around the world with her mum, and never returned. She never felt she could, knowing her family would be there too.

_Maybe being back in Ireland won't be so bad._ She thought to herself as she drove.

She pulled up in front of an old-fashioned looking house and got out of the car. Luna was waiting on the doorstep for Lucy and they hugged each other hard before walking inside the house. The outside looked Victorian but inside the actual house it seemed to go through the different years, Edwardian, Elizabethan, Victorian and Modern.

"Mum?" she asked and Luna nodded to the kitchen where her mum was waiting. Lucy walked in to find her mum playing solitaire at the table. She knelt down next to her and told her they were going to leave so her mum left the game to pack her things up leaving Lucy with Luna.

Lucy and Luna had been friends since childhood giving Lucy six friends. Luna couldn't talk so she sat down at the table watching Lucy. She and Lucy had their own way of communication through minds. Or rather Lucy spoke and Luna thought but they could here each other quite clearly. No-one understood how they talked like this, not even them, but it's all they had. Lucy watched Luna sitting there smiling and smiled back. Luna was sitting tall in her chair dark eyes glittering in the sunlight pouring through the window, her black hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head. She wore a tight black blouse and a pair of black jeans. She looked like a dark, mysterious vampire from the 'Underworld' films, even though she was actually an elemental.

Lucy was quite the opposite standing there with her blonde hair down and falling just below her elbows. She wore a white shirt under her dark blue blazer and matching blue trousers with a red tie on. She was pale-skinned which bought out her red eyes. They weren't exactly red anymore. They used to be colour of blood but now they had paled they almost looked pink, but still red. She was an adept of many talents and being a detective was one of them.

"Thank you for looking after my mum Luna. I trust my brothers kept away?"

_Yes. They were never aware of her presence Lucy. So this is where the danger starts for you. _Luna thought knowing Lucy can hear every word.

"I know. They'll never stop though will they? That's why I stayed away. What do I do now?"

_Go to him. You loved him once and I think you still do. And I think he loves you. He can help you. And his new assistant. _

"I don't think he ever did love me. New apprentice?"

_You'll find out soon enough. Everyone knows about them. Does anyone else know you've returned?_

One. And I understand he's the new Grand Mage? He wants me to be a detective for him as well. The Egyptian Sanctuary sent over my details of my previous success and filed a good report on my behalf. They think Ireland would be lucky to have me,"

_Well Congratulations. Looks like Ravel has a brain after all. _

"Brains aren't everything you know. He is very brave or are you forgetting he saved my life. If he hadn't of pulled me back up when I was hanging on the end of that cliff in the war there's a good chance I wouldn't be here now. That proves you don't need a brain for everything,"

_Bravery does not make a good Grand Mage though Lucy. Does Skulduggery know?_

"You know he doesn't. Otherwise you wouldn't have told me to go to him."

Lucy's mum came downstairs and into the kitchen holding her large suitcase which Lucy took off her. It was heavy but Lucy held it like it was a feather and led her mum to the car, putting her suitcase in the boot of the car while her mum settled in the front seat. Luna followed them and hugged Lucy one more time.

"Thank you so much Luna. It's good to have a friend like you,"

_You have other friends too Lucy. Why not stay the night and go to your apartment tomorrow?_

"No thanks. I've intruded enough on your hospitality and I should get the flat sorted out and get mum sorted there too. I can't keep changing my mind for her sake,"

_OK. I'm here if you need me. You know that. And don't forget sooner or later he's going to find out your home. And your brothers. Go to him Luce he could help._

Lucy didn't reply and just got in the car. She knew if she argued back it would get worse and Luna was the only friend she had at the moment. She can't go back to him. Skulduggery's probably happy with his life and she would only ruin it all for him. Anyway if she did go to him all her secrets of who her brothers and her family were would spill out and she couldn't hurt him like that. Her brothers were at the top of his 'Catch Criminals List'. What if he started judging her because of them? How did she keep that a secret for so long, even in childhood? She never thought about it and she refuses to think about it now. He's a detective and if he ever thought something about her suspicious he'd investigate it, but he never has done so she didn't burden him with it.

The other thing that's bugging her. Skulduggery's new assistant? Of course he did, he always did. Bit like Dr Who finding companions to travel with. Everyone in the magical community had heard of the famous crime-fighting duo, even as far as Egypt had heard of them. Why was she so surprised when Luna told her about them? She'd been following Skulduggery's work for centuries. She knew how he loved his assistant. Apparently as a daughter or is it more? Maybe she did still love him like Luna said because she's got this feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was Lucy Rowanwood jealous of the famous Valkyrie Cain?

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant stopped his Bentley outside a dark and dreary looking building and sighed. He really didn't like the new sanctuary being in Roarhaven. It just wasn't natural having having the sanctuary away from the capital. But he can't really complain. After all he had an opportunity to be an elder and have a say in where it was placed. Of course he said no though, he was a detective not the type to boss people around. He was the type to be given orders and ignore them then to give the orders and be ignored. And plus, elders didn't get to beat anyone up. That's not fun.

He got out of his car with his sixteen year old assistant. Valkyrie Cain looked over to him and sighed as well. She hated being in Roarhaven. She hated even _thinking _about being in Roarhaven. Mainly because three years ago she was shot and killed here. Well it wasn't her exactly; it was her reflection, a mirror image that lives her normal life, that The Torment made Skulduggery kill in exchange for information to the Grotesquery's destination to stop Baron Vengeous. They put the reflection back in the mirror and it was as if it never happened, except Valkyrie felt the bullet after anyway. That was not a fun experience. The Torment was not on her list of favourite people. He would be here. His theoretical sister is an elder of course he'll be here. It was his bloody idea for a child of the spider to be an elder. It was either have her as an elder or lose the sanctuary in Roarhaven. Valkyrie would personally have preferred to lose the sanctuary.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked into the sanctuary side-by-side shoulders touching as they normally do. They had a meeting to attend with the Grand Mage and the two other Elders.

"So what's this meeting about Skul?" she asked

"We've got a new case. Old and new bad guys is what I've been told. So this should e fun,"

"Oh joy. Easy or hard old bad guys?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, easy bad guy, like Scapegrace, or hard, like Sanguine or Dusk?"

"The level of difficulty is very high this time. We are indeed dealing with Sanguine and Dusk again, though those two are getting very boring, but also Serpine and Vengeous. Turns out those two never actually died or have risen from the grave. As for a new villain, I can tell you we are dealing with Lord Vile. So, we should have some fun trying to kick all their butts." He laughed and she laughed.

"Interesting. So who will be in this meeting?"

"Ravel, obviously, and Ghastly and Madam Mist. You know they're always there. And, possibly The Torment."

"What? Why does he have to be there?"

"He likes to watch over the Elders decisions you know that. He has done ever since Madam Mist became an Elder. Just don't talk to him, don't even look at him if you think it will start an argument and you'll be fine,"

They stopped outside of Ravels office and Skulduggery knocked on the door and they entered when Ravel asked them to. Ghastly and Madam Mist were there talking to Ravel and, of course, The Torment standing in the corner in the shadows watching them. They all sat down around Ravel's small meeting table and the Grand Mage started the conversation.

"Skulduggery. Valkyrie. As you know Lord Vile is alive and has returned bringing with him Nefarian Serpine and Baron Vengeous who are obviously not dead and seeking revenge on you." He looked at Valkyrie. "And I fear they'll be after _you_ in particular my dear,"

"Why me?" she asked nervously

"Serpine will most likely go after you to get to Skulduggery mainly because that's what he does." Ghastly said. "He knows how you care for each other and how you're like a daughter to him. He attacks the heart in the worst way,"

"Vengeous will want you after you destroyed the Grotesquery. He would also want revenge for how you've treated him three years ago," Madam Mist slipped in.

"It's his own fault. But what about Vile? I've done nothing to him, I haven't even met him before!" Valkyrie said

"Vile thinks you're the death bringer Val," Skulduggery said. "He told me he will kill you because he doesn't want that t happen,"

"He told you? When did he tell you?"

"A few months ago, just after we trapped all the remnants and when Tesseract died. Viles the reason he's dead."

"Poor Tesseract," she said sarcastically.

"Valkyrie I've told you before you should respect the dead, no matter what they've done."

"Anyway Valkyrie," Ravel but in. "I just think that you should be _extra_ careful for this case. Skulduggery should you require any further assistance on this I have another fighter and detective willing to help."

"Really. And who would that be?"

"Her name is being kept classified until her say so. As Grand Mage I must respect her wishes of being kept confidential,"

"And how come we were not told of this?" asked The Torment.

"I'm sorry Torment but that is actually none of your business as to who I employ and who I work with,"

"I don't expect you have told your fellow elders then?"

"I have told Madame Mist and Ghastly that I have an old friend willing to help if necessary. But it was her wishes for them also not to know. Like I said as Grand Mage I must respect her wishes."

"Anyway Ravel could you Thank her for us but I don't think her assistance is going to be necessary," Skulduggery said.

"I will let her know o your decision although you may change your mind in later fights,"

"I doubt that,"

"Me too," Valkyrie said. "Skulduggery never changes his mind on that sort of thing. Anyway he likes to do things his way on his own doesn't he?"

Skulduggery and Valkyrie left the office together and out of the Sanctuary side-by-side like they always do and will always do. They didn't talk much but then again they don't need to talk to understand what each other were thinking.

"You think there's more than the three generals of Mevolent don't you?" she asked.

"Yes I do. You do too because a lot more has been going on lately than usual. There are plenty of people who hate you anyway. Dusk, Sanguine, Scapegrace, Crux. In fact all of the Revenger's Club hate you. I can assure you they're all together and are plotting against you,"

"Wow that's really reassuring. So I've got to be extra careful?"

"Yes and don't worry, we'll protect your family."

"Surprisingly I wasn't that worried that much. Finding out a big group of people suddenly want to kill you makes you kind of forget all of that stuff,"

"But you know what Serpine's like. He killed my family to get to me and he tried to kill you to get to me when you were twelve. We have to think about every possibility they could have in mind. That's part of our job,"

"And that's one thing we are good at right? Except for the whole plan making part of our job,"

"Sometimes, though, a plan is not necessary,"

She nodded as they approached the Bentley and got in. They drove in silence to the small town of Haggard where Valkyrie lives with her mum, her dad and new little sister. As she climbed in through the widow the silence of the house was broken by the piercing scream of little Scarlet. Valkyrie froze where she was. The hall light switched on and she knew she only had minutes. She heard her mother's footsteps across the landing before she saw them under the door walking to the small room next to hers. The reflection stood up from the bed and went to talk to her but she quickly put a finger to her mouth to say 'sh' and nodded to the full-length mirror in the wardrobe. Not long now. The reflection nodded to her, stepped into the mirror, having no feeling to feel offended, and Valkyrie put a hand to the mirror and a day's worth of memories flooded into her mind. Her dad was at work as usual but her mum had to go to some last minute shopping at the supermarket after finding they had no food leaving the reflection to babysit Scarlet. He two childhood friends J.J Pearl and Gary Price had come over and offered to help when she wasn't able to go skateboarding and they spent hours entertaining the little life only to have Hannah Foley come over and politely ask if she could steal Gary away for their date. Stephanie was left alone with J.J for about a half-hour watching him play with Scarlet and her toys secretly still crushing on him, but could never tell him. This crush was her feelings not the reflections and she had always liked him. And never stopped feeling guilty when he shattered his knee on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff at the pier they like to jump off as children. It hurt her knowing she couldn't tell him she liked him because she was always a tomboy and acted more like a boy than a girl growing up, so from where they were always close friends they were often mistaken for being brothers, by strangers obviously.

Valkyrie quickly climbed into bed wearing her protective clothing just as her mother opened the door to check on her. The duvet was pulled up to her chin and her eyes were closed lightly so Melissa Edgley thought that her oldest daughter was sleeping and dreaming happy dreams. She was far from right on that for Valkyrie never dreamed happy dreams anymore. When the door closed and her mum was back in bed, Valkyrie got back out of bed, got undressed and slipped into her Dublin football Jersey that was getting a bit too short around her legs now she had grown since having it, and climbed back into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

She, Skulduggery and Tanith had been busy training all day before the meeting with Ravel and the Elders. She and Skulduggery had their weekly practise fight where one has to kick the others butt until they gave up and after 6 broken bones, 28 bruises and 3 visits and telling off's from Kenspeckle; Valkyrie had finally won by making him give up in an accidental and in the most horrible situation imaginable for Skulduggery. She smiled in her sleep as she saw Skulduggery running around in circles with his hat on fire on top of his head turning into ash before he could save it. Her punishment was she has to buy him a new one and clean his car until it shone inside and outside.

* * *

**Poor Skulduggery. I must say though that I didn't come up with the burning hat idea; I found it in another fanfic and thought it was so amazing it was a good way to let Valkyrie win the fight. ****Plz review nicely**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Hats

**Hey sorry it's taken so long to upload but I've been busy preparing for exams and stuff and just kept running out of time to upload. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Hats**

Lucy watched Skulduggery and Valkyrie as they left the Sanctuary from behind a bush. She wanted to see Skulduggery again, she wanted to talk, laugh and joke around with him again, but she could never bring herself to do that. She thinks he'll never forgive her for leaving him. When the Bentley was a long way out of sight, and it was safe to come out without him catching her, she walked into the old building of Roarhaven for she had a meeting with Ravel. It was just her and him as he sent his fellow elders to do other elder business. The corridor to Ravel's office was long but she got there. After knocking and waiting patiently Ravel told her to enter and they started their meeting, alone. He offered her a drink which she gratefully declined, claiming she was driving, and got straight down to business.

"What did he say?" she asked

"He said thank you for the offer but your help is not necessary." He replied getting a glass of his favourite Whisky.

"That's what he doesn't understand it will be. He _will_ need my help and I don't want it to be too late when he realises that. My brothers may be easy to deal with separately but together? Skulduggery wouldn't stand a chance,"

"Lucy, he doesn't know they're your brothers. Why would he think you can talk to them and get through to them?"

"Because he trusts me, Ravel. He always has done, I don't think he's stopped and I've no doubt he always will trust me." She paused for a brief moment. "Did you tell him who the other help was?"

"Of course not. Lucy as Grand Mage I must respect your decision of staying classified. As your friend I wouldn't want to upset you like that. It means too much to me. Anyway, he will know when you're ready for him to know and not before. Unless anyone else tells him," he looked at her

"No-one else knows Ravel."

"Well then. He may never find out,"

"Thank you Ravel. You are a good friend and you're awesome,"

"I know. Derek Landy would be jealous of my awesomeness. So come on spill it. Enough of business I want to know about Egypt. What it like? Meet anyone special or you a workaholic like our very own Skulduggery Pleasant?"

"You try to make gossip as if you were a girl, and no I didn't meet anyone special and I am most certainly _not_ a workaholic. I've been mainly busy looking after my mother for the past few centuries which is not the most exciting thing in the world. But someone has to do it and I'm all she's got."

"You can't ask your brother to help?"

"Of course not. All Sangria wants to do is experiment on her. She'll be quite literally dead if I hand her over to him. Besides she's been back two years already and they've never sensed her presence."

"I think you know better than anyone not to underestimate them. They probably want you to think they don't something, or anything, when actually they do,"

"I know what they're like Ravel. And I never underestimate them. I can't underestimate them; it's too big a risk,"

Ravel stood up and walked over to her as she stood up. He pulled her into a hug and lightly kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him and turned to leave but he pulled her back.

"Take care of yourself," he whispered and she left, walking through the maze of corridors in the Sanctuary and across the car park to her little car. There was a shadow on the ground that seemed to be moving and when she looked up at the car again she saw him, standing there, and when he saw her he smiled. She knew she would have to face him sooner or later, she would have preferred later, but that was clearly no option now.

"Lucy," he said in greeting as she got closer.

"Sangria," she said unwelcoming.

"Now that's no way to talk to your older brother now it is?" he replied moving forward to hug her. She smiled. Out of her two brothers she was closer to Sangria. He maybe evil but he always seemed to understand her more. He was more like a dad to her growing up than her real dad, who never seemed to care about her, was. She was close to him and he was close to her. However she did have a strange relationship with both her brothers. One minute they were really close and her brothers were like Phil and Grant Mitchell, from Eastenders and she was like Sam Mitchell being protected by her brothers from anyone trying to harm her, and the next they would loathe each other so much they were throwing their magical powers at one another. The times in between were them staying away from each other or just get on like an average (mortal) family.

"So, Lucy, what brings you home?" Sangria asked.

"Oh you know, change of scenery, people, life in general,"

"People?"

"Yes. Egyptian's are starting to bore me,"

"Oh. It's nothing to do with my arch enemy then?"

"Skulduggery's got nothing to do with it and you God damn know it," she snapped.

"OK, OK," he said holding his hands up in surrender mode. "I was only teasing you, babe. So how's our dear old mummy? If you need any help I'm available." She looked at him sharply and he smiled. He asks that question every time they see each other and every time he gets the same reply.

"Mum's fine. And no I don't need any help looking after her thank you. We're quite happy the way we are actually."

"Why not accept my help? You know I could possibly make her better sis. Why not let me at least _try_?"

"She's a person_ not_ an experiment. We all know how your experiments end up Sangria and I wouldn't give her over to you knowing she's going to die. That's the only reason you're here isn't it? Not to see me or see if I'm healthy but to have another lousy attempt to try and take mum away from me. Ha! I should've known better,"

"She's my mum too and I will get her back. In fact as the eldest I should be looking after her,"

"Which is why everyone nominated me to do it before the war started?"

"Dad wasn't thinking straight,"

"Dad is a waste of space,"

"You have no right to insult him, Lucy. You've never been a proper member of our family and you know it. You never worshipped the Faceless Ones and everyone was disappointed in you. _Including _mum."

"Mr Bliss and China managed to change sides. As you have already said I've _never _worshipped the Faceless Ones, Bliss and China _did. _And you're here practically calling me a traitor to our family? What about them?"

"Mr Bliss and China are... unique. And I don't see anyone challenging them anytime soon. What, with Bliss being the most powerful man in the world and all,"

"I don't see how you can worship the Faceless Ones at all," Lucy said ignoring his comment on Bliss and China. "They're Gods that will destroy the world and everyone in it, and I don't plan on dying anytime soon. You help bring them back and you will die too!"

"Maybe but it will be under the order of the right God,"

"I don't think they're even Gods," she sighed. "Look I don't have time for this right now. I've got to get home. I'll see you later."

"You want to leave me?"

"Yes,"

"OK. I'll say hi to Skulduggery for you shall I? I've got a meeting with him in an hour. You can join us if you like? Or have you still not told him?"

"Skulduggery doesn't know I'm back, no. Do _not_ talk to him about me, or I'll kill you,"

"I have no doubt you will, Luce. But that isn't what I meant,"

"What _did_ you mean?"

"He still doesn't know we're related does he?"

"Of course not. Why would he? The only resemblance we have is our hair and a lot of people have blonde hair nowadays,"

"Bliss and China both have blue eyes,"

"Yes but everyone knows they're related. You can tell just by looking into their eyes. And that blue is _exactly _the same."

"Anyway, I must leave _you_ now sister. I have this meeting then I've got a plane to catch,"

"Ooh, anyway nice?" she asked sarcastically.

"Going back to Spain actually. Have you ever returned to _your_ birth country?"

"Not since birth." He smiled at her and hugged her once more. He then turned and used his necromancer magic to vanish with his shadows. Her elemental magic always seemed stupid next to his necromancer and she always looked weak with him around. She sighed, got in the car and headed towards Tesco, the nearest supermarket to her flat.

* * *

Lucy walked into the flat three hours after leaving for meeting Ravel and two hours after arriving at Tesco. She'd done her weekly shopping and was putting the frozen chicken into the freeze when there was a knock at the door. She sighed, got up and went to open it. Standing there was one of her neighbours. He was quite tall with blonde, spiky hair with black steaks through it. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans. He looked like an emo kid with his lip piercings and spiky necklace. He smiled at her.

"Hey," he said cheerfully. "My names Luke and I live in the flat across the hall, there," he pointed to the door behind him but one door to the left. "Can I have the privilege of knowing your name?"

"Lu-"

"LUKE!" came an angry girl's voice from his flat. He sighed and looked over to where a dark haired girl was over to him and slapped him, very hard, across the face. She was dressed in a knee-length black skirt and a tight black tank-top under a black blouse half done up as it looked like it wouldn't fit over her chest. She looked angry

"What is it now, Rebecca?" Luke asked. He didn't seemed angry or react in any way to her slap.

"Did you take my iPod again?" she asked

"Why would I take your iPod? I have my own now. Did you ask mum or check thieving little Stacey?"

"Mum doesn't have it and Stacey's been asleep for the past hour and it went missing five minutes ago!"

"Can we go iPod hunting later? I came out here to greet our new neighbour. And I've barely said anything to her yet," he said pointing to Lucy.

"New neighbour? Again?"

"Yes. And I still don't know her name yet," he replied looking hopefully to Lucy.

"It's Lucy. It's a pleasure to meet you both,"

"Ah thank you. I'm Rebecca and this is Luke," Rebecca said. "Sorry for the shouting. I can't find my iPod,"

"Would it be that silver one clipped to the top of your skirt?"

Rebecca looked down to where the top of her skirt was, just over her top, and there in a black cover was her iPod. She frowned and looked up at Lucy, swearing Lucy never even looked her up and down. In fact ever since she came out of the flat she swore Lucy had been looking up the whole time.

"Well. Um... thanks Lucy. Sorry Luke," she said and ran back inside her own flat.

"Sorry about my sister," Luke said. "She's a bit ill at the moment. Has something wrong with her brain that makes her forget things sometimes and makes her occasionally violent because she gets frustrated."

"I know the feeling. Is that why you didn't get mad when she slapped you?"

"Yeah. By getting mad it only makes her worse and we've had enough violence in our family to last a lifetime and, since leaving my dad, we've avoided it as much as possible." She nodded, but she heard familiar voices coming towards them and looked over Luke's left shoulder saw two faces she recognised. _Time to go_ she thought.

"Anyway Luke, I'm sorry but I have to get in now. I haven't long been home and I've still got frozen food to go in the freezer." She said hurriedly and tried to close the door in his face but he had his foot in the way and didn't even realise.

"Oh OK then Lucy. I'll see you later?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen,"

"Thought so. Maybe another time but not right now," she shut the door and watched Skulduggery, Valkyrie and a blonde haired boy stop outside the door directly opposite hers through the spy hole.

"Seriously Fletcher why did you buy this place?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you're going to live in it or anything is it?" Valkyrie said. The blonde boy, Fletcher, ignored them and opened the door.

"Alright Luke?" he said.

"Alright Fletch? Nice ass Valkyrie," Luke said.

"Dream on Luke," Valkyrie said.

"I'm fine Luke. Just trying to ditch annoying bosses and girlfriends." Fletcher said bringing the subject away from Valkyrie's body parts.

"I am not your boss Fletcher. You make me feel really old," Skulduggery said.

"And you make me sound annoying and you don't want to be with me," Valkyrie said.

"Believe me Val, Skul hates our relationship, Tanith and Ghastly aint to happy about it either and my dad's already told me to get out while I can,"

"But do you want to?"

"OK gross couple. You can stop now," Luke said.

"I agree with Luke," Skulduggery said.

"Come on then you two," Fletcher said. "See you later Luke,"

"Yeah. Got my girlfriend to meet up with now," Lucy stayed there while they said 'see you later' and stuff to each other before watching them go their separate ways. She smiled at seeing Skulduggery, even if it was through the spy hole. But this had a downside. _Oh great. _She thought to herself. _With their friend living across the hall it might just be harder to avoid them than I thought. _

She walked into the kitchen and finished putting her shopping away, luckily the food wasn't defrosted too much. It was already 9.00pm and her mum still hadn't eaten. She got out a chicken curry microwave meal, not being asked to cook tonight, put it in the microwave and gave _that_ to Tasha. When she finished it Lucy helped her get ready for and into bed as they had to get up early the next morning. She decided to go to bed herself as she too was tired and she had just finished getting ready, brushed her teeth, had a wash, put on her black and pink pyjamas and just folded the duvet back to get into bed when the door knocked. She moaned, sighed and reluctantly went over to the door and looked through the spy hole and saw blondie aka Fletcher. She sighed_ again _and went back to bed.

_I am not talking to him now. I am too tired and I really can't be asked to talk to anyone then spend forever getting them to go away. And I have no energy to sit, listen and pretend to be interested._

Not that she would admit it to herself but she didn't want to fight the urge to talk about Skulduggery. It was killing her inside not seeing him and hiding from him. She couldn't help it though. She wasn't _ready _to see him.

_Tomorrow I _will_ go and see him. I'll do my job and detect where he is. I have to see him, talk to him. _It was her last thought before falling asleep and having_ the_ nightmare about him. The one man who ruined her life back in Egypt.

* * *

"Valkyrie you know that's not it," Skulduggery said taking the hat off his head.

"I know but I think that one looks better," she said trying not to laugh and sipped her can of coca-cola.

"Valkyrie it's a ski cap. I'm not planning on going skiing anytime soon and people will look at me funny."

"People look at you funny anyway," then she whispered in his ear, he was wearing the facade. "Especially when you don't wear the facade in public,"

"I know people look at me funny when I don't wear the facade in public but let's not add a funny hat to the funny look," he said casually. Valkyrie picked up another hat.

"How about this one then?" she asked.

"I'm a detective not a policeman. There is a different you know,"

"Really. I didn't know that actually. What is the difference," she was trying to hold the giggles in while he explained and had another sip of her coca-cola.

"Well a policeman wears a uniform and mainly arrests criminals while patrolling the streets whereas detectives do more investigations and looking at every little detail like we do..." he looked at her trying to hold in her laughter and frowned.

"You're evil," he said simply and she burst out laughing. He stared at her the frown still there, unmoving.

"You idiot," Valkyrie said between laughs. "Of course I know the difference between a policeman and a detective. I'm not that stupid."

"Oh I'm losing my mind Valkyrie," he moaned putting a hand to his head while Valkyrie picked up a certain red hat for another joke.

"Actually you've already lost it as that isn't your head,"

"I didn't lose it, it was stolen by goblins," he said defensively as she placed the funny hat on his head only to get a slap round the face.

"Is everything OK over here?" the shop assistant asked coming over to see what was going on. Valkyrie's laughing must have caught his attention because he was looking at her closely. Neither Valkyrie nor Skulduggery noticed him until he spoke so they had no idea how much of the conversation he heard.

"We're fine thank you," Skulduggery said calmly, looking at Valkyrie in the corner of his eye to see her trying to control her laughter. "Just hat hunting really," Valkyrie had another sip of her drink to cut short the giggle she knew was coming.

"Good thing you're in a hat shop then. Is there any particular hat you'd like? It's just you've been in here a while and not found anything, made a lot of noise and mess around with the hats." He said looking at the hat still on Skulduggery's head.

"Well thanks for the offer but no thanks, we don't need any help. Just looking really." Valkyrie said. "By the way you have some very interesting hats in here," she said in a funny voice.

"Thank you Miss but I don't appreciate the sarcasm,"

"I don't appreciate you butting your nose in," she said in a sarcastic polite voice.

"Please excuse my assistant," Skulduggery got in. "She's been drinking that bloody coca-cola today and that makes her hyper, sarcastic and rude,"

"Maybe you should keep her off it then,"

"I try. Trust me. She'll take her tablet when we get back to the car,"

"What tablets?" Valkyrie asked. "I don't get hyper on coke and I don't need tablets after I've had some. Besides I haven't even had a can today," she smiled innocently hiding the can behind her back, hoping the shop assistant didn't see it.

"Well I'll leave you two alone then. By the way Sir are you aware you have a fez on your head?" the assistant said before walking off and Skulduggery quickly pulled the funny, red fez off his head.

"Valkyrie I could shoot you at times," he said trying not to laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said sweetly. They both smiled. "Skulduggery, I hope you realise we have spent the last hour and a half in a fancy dress shop looking for a hat replacement,"

"A fancy dress shop? That might explain the angel halos hanging next to the devil horns over there," he smiled.

"Oh wait that's mine," Valkyrie said picking the halo off the shelf and holding it above her head.

"Ha-ha, nice try Valkyrie Cain," he said taking the halo off her and replacing it back on the shelf. "But I think you should pick up the devil horns instead. Oh hang on," he looked at the top of her head, "Nope they _are_ still there"

"Shhh," she said putting a hand to her head, as if to hide something. "Don't tell everyone about them," they laughed but so quiet it was like a whisper as they left the hat shop and walked out to the Bentley.

"Well anyway I wouldn't be out hat shopping in the first place if you hadn't burned mine on my head!"

"Maybe you should've taken off your hat _before _we started training. It's your own fault,"

"Next time I will take it off. If I ever get a new one"

"Why don't you just ask Ghastly? I'm sure it won't take long to make a hat"

"Now there's an idea," he thought. He grabbed her hand and sprinted the rest of the way to the Bentley. "Come on. I've got to go to the Sanctuary anyway," They arrived at the Bentley, got in and Skulduggery drove, what felt like 100mph, to Roarhaven and the Sanctuary. What he didn't tell Valkyrie was that he had found out some information about Lord Vile, Vengeous and Serpine's whereabouts of where they were hiding and allies. They arrived outside the Sanctuary twenty minutes later and walked in. There was one other car in the car park that neither of them recognized. A small silver Vauxhall Vectra was parked at the far side of the car park under a large oak tree out of the way so no ordinary person would notice it there. Unless, of course, you were a detective. When they walked in they saw Ghastly straight away and all entered his office. Skulduggery got straight to the conversation.

"Ghastly, you are my best and oldest friend correct?"

"What do you want Skul? I'm a very bus man these days thanks to you,"

"I need a new hat. My oh-so-clever apprentice burned mine. On my _head_," Valkyrie and Ghastly chuckled.

"I know. Tanith told me you ran in circles screaming like a girl. How many time did you visit Kenspeckle?" he asked Val.

"3 visits, 6 broken bones and 28 bruises,"

"Well anyway, it's a good thing I'm ahead of you both isn't it?" Ghastly said, bringing an identical hat to Skulduggery's up from behind his desk. Skulduggery literally screamed, took the hat off Ghastly and jumped for joy while hugging and kissing it. Valkyrie stood there watching him.

"Remind me never to accidentally burn his hat again if he's going to act like this when he gets a new one," she whispered taking out her iPhone and started recording Skulduggery acting like a lunatic. Ghastly chuckled again while Skulduggery threw that hat in the air and caught it continuously. He threw it one more time but as he went to catch it, it was blown away from him with someone's wind power. He looked over to Ghastly and Valkyrie standing next to each other and pointing to the other one blaming them for the flying hat. Valkyrie was still recording so she got Skulduggery's angry face on the video. Skulduggery sighed picked up the hat, brushed it off and placed it on his head.

"Perfect," he said sitting in the chair across from Ghastly's desk as Ghastly sat down in his chair. "You are going to delete that video right Valkyrie?"

"Yeah right!" she said sarcastically. "That's a YouTube _and_ Facebook video that is!" she said fiddling around with her phone. "I love how technology lets you upload things to the internet on your phone now,"

"You wouldn't," Skulduggery said.

"I would and I have. It's a good thing you're still wearing the facade,"

"I said it in the hat shop and I'll say it again. You're evil," she burst out laughing again.

"Has she had coke today or something Skul?" Ghastly asked looking at the 'drunk' Valkyrie, who abruptly stopped laughing.

"Why does everyone assume that when I'm in a happy and laughing mood that I'm hyper on coke?"

"Because, Valkyrie, you normally have had some coke when you're like this, and don't deny the fact that you have had 3 cans today. I still can't believe you spoke to the shop assistant the way you did," Skulduggery said.

"Ha, that was funny."

"Anyway Valkyrie, Kenspeckle told me and Skul to keep you away from any kind of coca-cola. So yes that does include Pepsi, Dr Pepper, even Fanta and Tango. Any form of fizzy drinks make you go hyper and crazy," Ghastly said. "So stay of the fizzy,"

"That's not fair!"

"Ghastly's right Val. When you've had that much sugar, you are impossible to keep still. You get up to mischief and need to be watched constantly until it's worn off. And I'm not being funny but we don't have the time or the protection for you to get in this mess," Skulduggery said.

"Also, you'll make yourself ill by keep doing this Val. We're only thinking of you," Ghastly added.

"Yes. So stay off the fizzy!" Skulduggery ordered.

"All of them?" Val asked.

"Yes. Every form of fizzy right down to sparkling water," she crossed her arms in a huff.

"Don't sulk. It's for your own good like Ghastly said,"

"Whatever," Skulduggery rolled his eyes and focused his attention on Ghastly.

"So Ghastly, where's Ravel? I need to speak to him about Lord Vile, Serpine and Vengeous,"

"He's in his office with Madam Mist talking about the Torment. The Torment is not part of the Sanctuary so he wants Mist to get him to back off in our affairs. Then he' got another meeting with the mystery girl. Why, do you already have some information?"

"Maybe. Valkyrie will you stop playing with those artefacts!" he said when he noticed Valkyrie messing around with some ancient, irreplaceable stuff. "Go and get a bottle of water. That means spring water not sparkling," he gave he some money for the vending machine and she walked out. Or, to be precise, skipped out. Skulduggery looked back at Ghastly quickly.

"I know where they're hiding Ghastly. I know how many there are as well, and I think I know who they're going after."

"How many?"

"Ten. I think they're going after Val and I suspect that _one_ is going for..." he paused thinking of how to tell him.

"Who?"

"Tanith."

"What?"

"Springheeled Jack. He's back and I think he's planning to attack and wants revenge on Tanith for putting him in prison and, quite frankly, kicking his butt. I'm sorry Ghastly but I can't do anything for her. But she's strong, I'm sure she won't let them get to her too easily."

"No they won't get to her. I'm going to give her protection here. I love her," he stopped. Everyone knew that Tanith and Ghastly loved each other but neither of them had admitted it. They knew they loved each other, in fact Tanith was moving in with Ghastly in a couple of week's time, but they never told each other. Ghastly calmed down quickly. "What else is there? How does it all concern Val. I doubt you sent her away just to get some water?"

"Between you and me, I kind of tricked her into drinking 3 cans of coke today, knowing she would need to get some water to help calm her down. She can never know what I am about to tell you. I think that, in a few years, the Revengers Club are going to go after Scarlet. Their hiding places are more difficult to locate than I let on because they've all split up. Jack, Sangria and Sanguine have left the country completely. Scarab, Crux and Scapegrace have gone more to the south of Ireland and Serpine's still hiding out in his castle as far as I'm aware of. I still haven't found out where Vile, Vengeous and Dusk are hiding. And I have no idea what to tell Val,"

At that moment Valkyrie walked back into the office holding a bottle of 'drench' water in one hand and her iPhone in the other being followed closely by Fletcher. Fletcher looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh but burst out laughing when he looked at Skulduggery.

"Hey Skul. Fletcher saw your video and I got 27 likes on Facebook and 17 comments practically all saying 'what a doofus/idiot'. Although I don't know this name," she said looking at the screen. "Hm. She didn't comment only like it. Says her name's Lucy but no last name. That's odd."

"Valkyrie sit down over here and drink your water please. Fletcher if you don't shut up you'll have to leave. We're trying to have a proper conversation without you kids messing around," Skulduggery ordered.

"What! Valkyrie's staying and she's the one pissed on coke, not me!" he said defensively and that cause Valkyrie to spit out her water, soaking Skulduggery, and laugh again.

"Valkyrie is slightly ill when n it comes to this and she needs to be watched a lot more when in this state,"

"Lucky her," Fletcher said and he vanished, not being bothered to argue anymore.

"Skul, is she going to be OK?" Ghastly asked.

"Why is everyone treating her like she's ill or dying? She's fine, just got a sugar overdose which is what Kenspeckle told us not to let he do,"

"I know. But you let her get in this state; in fact, you were the one who tricked her into drinking all that coke in the first place,"

"I know I was. Kenspeckle said if she has had too much sugar give her this pill," he said taking a box of tablet out of his pocket and showing Ghastly the pill. "This will calm her down, lower the sugar levels and then this will drown some energy so she will become tired and drop down and sleep five minutes after taking the pill."

"HEY! I may have had too much sugar but that doesn't mean I'm deaf! Just to let you know I am _not _taking that tablet." Valkyrie said defiantly.

"Yes, Valkyrie you are. It's for you own good,"

"Whatever,"

"When will you make her take it?" Ghastly asked.

"I am still here you know! And I've still got enough energy to knock you off you feet you know. Even if I am hyper,"

"I'll wait till we leave and she can sleep in the car, because I am not carrying her today. I'm too exhausted from her messing around and running around for that today,"

"What do you mean? How long has she been like this?"

"A few hours at least. You should have seen her in the shop," Skulduggery quickly told Ghastly everything that happened in to shop. How Valkyrie spoke to the shop assistant and how she kept putting lots of different hats on his head and having everyone look at him funny. He told him about the ski hat humiliation and him wearing the fez in front of the assistant. He told Ghastly how Valkyrie tried him into telling her the different between a policeman and a detective and finally finishing with the funny video Valkyrie recorded of him in the office, which Ghastly already knew about. After an hour of explaining he noticed Valkyrie wasn't sitting in the chair next to him anymore and turned to see her trying to do Tanith's trick of running up walls, only to fall down and try again.

"Valkyrie!" he roared and she turned to look at him. "Right, that's it! Come on you're taking your tablet now," he said passing it to her, and she quickly swallowed it suddenly scared by his anger.

"But Skul, I thought you said she'd fall asleep and you didn't want to carry her?" Ghastly asked suddenly confused.

"The tablet immediately starts to calm me down and lower the amount of sugar I've got inside me," Valkyrie explained. "It eats away at the sugar but it uses up my energy so I'll fall asleep. This is why I don't like getting into this mess so you'll pay for that Skul," Ghastly thought Valkyrie sounded normal again but he guessed that was that tablet.

"You burned my hat. I think we're even now," Skul said. "Ghastly would you tell Ravel what I said please? I got to get her to the car before she drops,"

"Yes. I'll talk to Ravel. Now go away so I can get back to work," Ghastly said and smiled. Skulduggery put an arm around Valkyrie's shoulders and led her out of the office but she shrugged him off.

"By the way, I did like you dance Skul," she said, laughing quietly to herself.

"Thank you. But I must insist you delete it before you cause me even more embarrassment. I look really demented,"

"She laughed again. "You always look demented Skul. But you shouldn't be scared yet. It's when I start recording you singing is when you should be worried,"

"What are you talking about I don't sing,"

"Much," they laughed the rest of the way to the car and managed to get there before she fell asleep. Skulduggery walked to his side leaving Valkyrie at her door and unlocked the doors. He looked over the roof and couldn't see Valkyrie standing there anymore and sighed. He walked round to her side, opened the door, picked her up and placed her in her seat, up the front.

* * *

**Alright, crap ending but I was typing this bit at 11.23pm and I couldn't be asked to end it better because mum's programme finished so she told me to get off the computer. **

**Plz review and be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3: Torture

**Hey sorry I've not updated in a while been busy... I don't own characters except Lucy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Torture**

Lucy was bored. She sat in the flat on her own for a few hours while he mum was getting a check up at the hospital so the doctor could find out how she was coping mentally. She flicked on the mahoosive TV at about quarter past two to find nothing on. Nothing interesting anyway. She sighed giving up with the TV she decided to go out for a couple of hours, before going to see Tasha at the hospital. However as she closed the door, the boy from across the hall appeared, she thought literally, in front of her.

"Hey," he said, smiling. She stared, he frowned. "Hey," he tried again.

"Hi," she managed and smiled again.

"I'm Fletcher and I live across the hall. I was going to introduce myself last week but when I knocked on the door there was no answer."

"Oh yeah sorry about that, I was so tired the other day I went to bed early. I've also been busy caring for my mum this week. I'm Lucy. Pleased to meet you," she shook his hand and smiled back at him.

"So Lucy eh?" he said.

"Yep. And have been since I was 5,"

"5? Weren't you born with the name Lucy?"

"Um... no," she said trying to think of an excuse. "I... was, christened. I was christened Lucy when I was 5 when my mum forgot my name and called me the name of our dog. It was a bit late being 5 and all,"

"Nonsense. I have a friend who was christened when she was 10,"

"Really? Lucky her,"

"Yeah. So what was your name when you were born? Your birth name?"

"Um... I can't really remember actually. It was so long ago," she said before she could stop herself.

"What? Surely it was only 10-20 years ago?" he asked confused.

"30 actually and no-one's called me it since I became Lucy. But you're sweet," she went to leave but he stopped her.

"Sooo, going anywhere nice?"

"No, only for a walk around. I might pop into work for a couple of hours because I'm bored,"

"Cool. What do you work as?"

"I'm a detective. Actually I've been away for some years now, working in another country and I know quite a few people around here who don't know I'm back. I don't want them to know just yet, I've actually got something planned. So don't tell _anyone_ you've met me OK?"

"OK?" he asked slowly, clearly not understanding

"It's hard to explain but promise me you won't tell anyone you've met Lucy Rowanwood OK?"

"Yeah, sure, OK, whatever," he said and they smiled at each other again.

"Yo, Fletcher!" Luke shouted walking towards them with Rebecca by his side. "What you doing?"

"Talking to Lucy. What _have_ you done to your hair?" Fletcher replied looking at Luke's black that rested flat on his head. His lip piercings were missing too.

"Oh, I fancied a change you know? Blonde was boring and I looked like a wired, sick skunk so I dyed it all black. What do 'ya think?"

"It looks awesome dude, but what's with this change? Your hairs flat, I swear you used to spike it up, and you took out your lip piercings,"

"They were hurting; turns out I was getting a lip infection. And I did used to spike it up, but that's boring me as well. Anyway going to a party tonight with Lisa and she hates me spiking up my hair so I was told not to tonight. Girls eh?"

"Tell me about it they're all demanding. No offense," he said, directing that last part to Lucy and Rebecca.

"Anyway apparently vampires don't have spiky hair, ha! Who would've thought?" Luke got in before any of the girls could react.

"It's a vampire party?"

"Not really. It's Lisa's birthday party and its fancy dress, most likely decorated all Halloweeny for some reason, and you have to go as something sexy or cool. Most of my friends are gonna go as vampires, witches and werewolves. Three of them are dressing up as the witches from Hocus Pocus that'll be funny. But Lisa and I are the vampire king and queen, oh joy,"

"Well that's girlfriends for you Luke, they always want you to change who you are. Look at Val, she always want the complete opposite to me. She wants me to leave my hair alone and my hair needs to be taken care of carefully. She says 'stop playing with your hair' and tells me to leave it _flat!_ How dare she?" he pretended to be offended and he, Luke and Rebecca laughed. Lucy went to leave but a familiar voice kept her in her place.

"Because you look like a demented porcupine," she said standing behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He pretended to be insulted again but slipped his arm around her waist, bringing her to his side and no longer behind and he kissed he lightly on the cheek. She giggled before noticing Lucy. She opened her mouth but Rebecca beat her to it.

"I'm going to go in. Mum's taking me to the doctors,"

"Rebecca, babe, we've just been," Luke said gently. She shrugged and went down the hall and disappeared into the flat. Valkyrie looked back at Lucy after the door shut.

"Hey. I'm Valkyrie. Valkyrie Cain," she introduced herself holding out her hand.

"I'm Lucy," Lucy said shaking Valkyrie's hand but Valkyrie stared at her.

"Lucy?" Valkyrie said sounding more like she was thinking about the name instead of asking Lucy an actual question.

"Yes. That's my name, why?" Valkyrie thought some more then shook her head, thinking she was just being silly but still suspicious.

"It's nothing, doesn't matter, Fletcher 'dad' said he wants to meet us in the cafe around the corner. Said it was important," she looked at him, willing him to understand who dad was.

"What does he want this time Val? I swear I didn't do anything wrong this time," Luke laughed at Fletchers face as he said that.

"Luke. Go away," Valkyrie said coldly. "Fletcher he just wants to talk about next week,"

"What's happening next week?"

"Fletcher will you just go. I don't think Skulduggery likes to be kept waiting," Lucy said quickly enough for them not to hear her say Skulduggery but slow enough for them to know what she said. Valkyrie just looked at her suspiciously.

"Fine," Fletcher moaned and he and Valkyrie walked down the hall and out of the block of flats, leaving Lucy where she had been standing for the past half and hours. She went outside, got in her car and drove toward the Sanctuary. She needed to talk to Ravel.

But as she was driving along she noticed something, some_one _in the corner of her eye. Blonde hair, no eyes, hidden behind pitch black sunglasses, brown-tailored suit white crisp white shirt and worn cowboy boots. The one brother she hated so much she wanted to kill him. The Texan accent he had gave her goose bumps whenever she heard it and the thought of him taking her into the ground made her sweat and shake every time she saw his face. She loves her oldest brother Sangria but Sanguine is a completely different matter...

She wiped a tear form her eye as she pulled up in front of the Sanctuary.

* * *

"Fletcher!" Skulduggery said when Valkyrie went to the toilet. Fletcher was standing, staring at him, furiously.

"No! I'm not lying to her Skul,"

"I'm not asking you to. Just don't tell her. She won't ask you about it-" Skulduggery was keeping his voice calm when Fletcher interrupted him.

"So why tell me if she won't ask?"

"Because I want your help, or actually I _need_ your help. Whenever I'm not around there's no-one to watch over her. I want you to check on her every now and then while I'm gone. Now sit down and stop drawing attention to yourself." Fletcher reluctantly sat down suddenly aware of the stares he was getting from the other customers in the cafe, also known as the civilians, who knew nothing about what was going on.

"Are you going to tell her, or leave her to figure it out for herself when you've suddenly disappeared, that you've left for a while?"

"I _will_ tell her, but when she's ready. If I'm going to catch these people it may be the only way to save her sister,"

"You're going to leave, for _five_ years, not tell her until you've practically gone, because we all know she'll try and talk you out of it and you can't afford that, try to catch the Revengers Club on your own? All of that to save Scarlet? Skul I know your intentions are good but that wouldn't be helping, you know it's going to kill her inside. Look at when you were in the Faceless One's dimension for eleven months. You have no idea how ill she made herself trying to get you back, not eating or sleeping. What do you think will happen if you left for 5 years?"

"Nothing you can say will change my mind,"

"What about what _she_ says? Skul I know you think I'm a big idiot but I'm not. I notice a lot when it concerns Val, especially when it concerns Val. I know if you leave you're going to turn her into something you'll regret,"

"She can't have a say in stuff she doesn't know." Fletcher stared at him, something clicked in his brain. A light bulb turned on.

"You haven't told her about her family have you?" Silence. Skulduggery looked down as if he was ashamed, and Fletcher opened his mouth to speak again but Valkyrie came out and sat opposite Skulduggery. She smiled.

"So what have you two been talking about? Or should I say arguing?"

"We weren't talking about much. Only where to start looking for the Revengers Club," Skulduggery said, head still down. "I thought we could go and see Ravel, let him know we might need that help after all?"

"You never want help," she said, eyes narrowed, suspiciously.

"I don't, it's just extremely annoying not knowing who it is. There are only a few people who would want to help but stay hidden that I know but they're all travelling around the world,"

"Lucky them, travelling around the world. I want to do that,"

"Yes they are lucky aren't they? I'll never know why I didn't go, though,"

"Maybe you couldn't bring yourself to leave everything you've ever known?"

"Maybe, I dno't think the war was over anyway. At least not for me,"

"Serpine?" she asked, understanding. He nodded. He would never have left if Serpine was still alive. Skulduggery always wanted revenge on him.

"If you're going to the Sanctuary you better get a move on," Fletcher said, "I'm taking Valkyrie out somewhere nice for the afternoon,"

"You are?" Valkyrie and Skulduggery asked in unison.

"Yep, we don't spend enough time together Val. So I thought we could do something together?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah that would be nice. How about we go to the club later?"

"Club?" Skulduggery asked, a little surprised.

"Under 18's club Skul," she explained.

"No Val," Fletcher said.

"Why?"

"Because the only drinks they sell are fizzy drinks. Now as much as I love _you_ I actually love my head attached to my body more, which I'm sure Skulduggery would punch right off if I'm responsible for letting you get in that state. Right Skul?"

"You know me too well!" Skulduggery said proudly. Valkyrie sighed as they started walking towards the Bentley, got in and drove towards the Sanctuary. They arrived 25 minutes later and saw the familiar small, silver, Vauxhall Vectra that was there the other day. However they ignored it and walked through to big door leading into the Sanctuary...

* * *

**OK spelling is bad (I think) punctuations bad (I know) but you get it. Yes the car is Lucy's, there would be no real story if it wasn't, but nothing actually happened to it. There is no significance with her car, only that it tells you where she is. I don't know how long it will take to upload the next chapter because I need to copy, type and edit all the chapters as they are currently in a notebook. Please review and give your thoughts for future (I've written up to chapter 6 in notebook) that you may want to see.**

**If I never upload it's because KrazyKimmy stole my notebook and sold it on eBay! Please review**


	4. Chapter 4: Staying or Going?

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to update, I had exams to revise for and then I've just been generally busy and KrazyKimmy has been nagging me to update so he I am at 11.25pm because I have nothing better to do!**

**Derek Landy owns Skulduggery Pleasant (lucky man) I own Lucy, blah blah blah...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Staying or Going?**

"Ravel I can't take it here anymore! I've got to leave,"

"Lucy you've been back five days! How can you already be sick of it here?"

"I can't bring myself to face him Rav. Nor can I deal with my brothers anymore,"

"They've both left the country,"

"But Skulduggery hasn't!" Lucy shouted slamming her hands on Ravels desk.

"Lucy calm down. Skulduggery has bigger things to worry about other than your being back home." Ghastly said, from his spot in the corner of the room out of the way. He had walked in on Ravel and Lucy at the beginning of the conversation and his eyes merely popped out of his head when he saw his old, best (female) standing in the middle of the Grand Mage's office. They spent a few minutes telling each other about what happened to them after the war before Lucy got to the thing she'd came here to tell.

"Like what?"

"He's actually got a pretty big case going on at the moment. One that has a lot to do with Valkyrie and her family but he hasn't told her how yet. He hasn't told her anything on the case actually because he doesn't want to risk her putting herself in danger trying to protect her family. Anyway I heard he was planning on leaving too, to track down and chase the Revengers Club, in order to save her and her family. Only, he hasn't told her this,"

"He's lying to her? His own assistant? His best friend?" she sighed, put a hand to her head and sat down in the chair opposite Ravel. She was feeling a bit faint.

"What's really the matter Luce?" Ravel asked. "Before the war you were finding any excuse to see him, now you want to leave just because you bear to think about him. Can't bear to think about being in the same country!"

"I was 16 when the war started! I was young and naïve and didn't know any better. When we first met I was 8 and I was really young when I thought he was cute. And Ravel, by the time the war ended he had lost Jane. Lost his son,"

"Stop making excuses Lucy. Admit it," Ravel said simply.

"Admit what?" she asked but before he could answer they were interrupted by a knock at the office door. He admitted them and in walked a fair-haired, strong looking woman with a large sword tucked under her brown leather coat. She looked pale and sleepy, as if she was ill.

"Ravel, have you seen Ghastly?" she asked before noticing her boyfriend hidden in the corner. He stepped forward and looked her up and down.

"What's up Tanith?" he asked taking in her appearance. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Nothing's up, I'll wait. I can see you're busy at the moment," she said, walked back out of the office and shut the door. Ghastly glanced over at Ravel who nodded his answer to the unspoken question. He ran out of the office after Tanith, leaving Ravel and Lucy alone. Ravels tone softened a bit

"Come on babe, I know how you feel about him," he said very gently. She looked up at him.

"Don't know what you mean," she said simply.

"You love him. And you have done ever since you were 16 after seeing him again after four years of being away, from all of us, and you saw how handsome and irresistible he was. But you were too young due to his being two years older and he was already with Jane. And now you're both older you're refusing to go after him. Why? What's stopping you?"

"My family. Ravel, you're the only one who knows who they really are so you should understand why I can't be with him. Also I don't know if he feels the same way,"

"I'm sure he does,"

"I'm going to tell you something. If anyone asks me what's wrong, I'll say 'nothing I'm fine' and they'll leave me alone. You are the only person who knows what's wrong with me so you won't need to keep asking because you already know the answer. If my family asks, they'll beat the crap out of me until I tell the truth. But Skulduggery? If he were to ask me what's wrong and I would just find myself telling him every little detail that's wrong in my life, knowing I'll feel better when I'm finished. But the only problem is, I won't let him. Why? Because my family wouldn't allow it. They'd kill both of us in an instant. I can't risk that,"

"But Lucy, you have nothing to do with them anymore. This is the 21st Century for crying out loud, they can't keep telling you who to love,"

"I'm done with love Ravel. I fell into it three times and all three have ended in disaster,"

"Because of your dad," he confirmed, "but, Lucy that wasn't love, that was you being with a guy in an attempt to be happy,"

"It was the closest I got. I could never truly be happy because I never did have love. Not even _from_ my family. And dad is why I have to leave, because if he ever finds out what happened in Egypt, it will happen again," Ravels eyes popped out of his head (not literally (that's Scapegrace)) and a hand flew to his mouth.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I think so. So I thought going away again would be a good idea. I hear Turkey's nice this time of year?"

"Why not stay until you're sure? Your dad's gone south and won't be back for years. Please Lucy," he begged. She shook her head.

"I can't," was all she said when Ghastly walked back in and whispered something in Ravels ear. They looked at each other both worried but with some hidden pleasure.

"Is she OK?" Ravel asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's in my office now, sleeping on the sofa at the side. I'm going to go back to the shop later for some material and equipment to make her some suitable clothes. She's making herself ill by not wearing something warm, especially with all the rain lately," he said before quickly leaving, exiting the office just before Lucy stood up.

"I'd better book a plane ticket," she said turning to leave the office but only getting to the door before he spoke.

"Lucy, _please,_" he begged. "Stay a while longer and I'll help you get through this," but she just closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and walked out into the corridor...

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to Ravel about this time?" Valkyrie asked as they walked through the Sanctuary.

"Something's been bugging me and only he has the answers," Skulduggery replied.

"Mystery detective?" she asked knowing it's true as he nodded. "I don't know what all the fuss is about. They'll probably stay 'classified' anyway and help out behind our backs,"

"That maybe so but it's still worth a shot," she stopped suddenly and stared at him.

"What's the matter, Skul?" he stopped and looked back at her.

"What?"

"What is going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yes you do. Something's wrong with you and I want to know what it is,"

"Nothing is wrong,"

"Stop treating me like I'm stupid! You've been doing this investigation behind my back and not told me anything you know about it. What's going on with you?"

"Alright then. The Revengers Club have split up for a few years and gone their separate ways, my guess is to get reinforcements. I know where half of them are but I can't get to them. I don't know what any of them want or who they are going after. Happy now?"

"I thought you said they were going after me?"

"They hate all of us and I don't know if they're going after all of us or just you," she nodded and smiled at a thought.

"You're worried," he stopped abruptly and snapped his head to her.

"Am not. Just wondering,"

"Also known as worrying," she sang.

"I think not. Why does it matter anyway?"

"It's funny at how much of a bad liar you are!" his eyes opened wide and stared at her. Her face looked serious.

"Wha-what?"

"Fletcher told me! You know? When you got in the car and he whispered something in my ear?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"Why do you want me to spend so much time with Fletcher at the moment? We've never spent all this time together,"

"It's... complicated, Valkyrie,"

"You're not leaving, Skul,"

"Is that what he told you?"

"Not exactly. But it wasn't hard to figure out considering he told me you were planning to attack them all and you just told me they've all left the country, hm, not rocket science," she said as he shook his head and carried on walking towards Ravel's door noticing it open slightly. There were muffled voices coming through the crack.

"You don't understand Valkyrie. I have to,"

"Do you?"

"What's all the shouting about?" asked a different but familiar, well-known, voice. They turned and saw Tanith, hair ruffled and eyes red and tired as if she had just woken up, but smiling her usual sweet smile.

"Skulduggery's planning on leaving, we're just popping in to see Ravel" Valkyrie said then turned to walk into the office but bumped into someone so hard she fell to the floor. Tanith rushed forward to help her up.

"Valkyrie are you OK?" she asked.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you OK?"" the other person asked. Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie to her feet and they both looked up to see Lucy. Skulduggery froze at the sight of her blonde hair and pink eyes and when she saw him her heart stopped.

"I'm fine thanks," Valkyrie said sarcastically but everyone ignored her.

"L-L-Lucy?" Skulduggery stuttered.

"Skul?" she asked

"Is that really you?" he couldn't believe his eyes.

"No. I'm a hologram," she joked and he laughed softly. "Yeah, it's really me. I'm back,"

"Since when?"

"About five days,"

"Five days? You've been gone for centuries, come back and I don't see you for five days?"

"I didn't want you to see me. I left you remember and I felt ashamed about it," he took a step towards her and looked at her. She looked back at him. Valkyrie and Tanith watched and before they knew it Skulduggery and Lucy were hugging each other hard. One of them was sobbing and it surprised Valkyrie to realise it was actually Skulduggery.

"I've missed you," he said hugging her tighter.

"I've missed you too," she said, a sob coming out.

"I can't believe you're really here, it's been so long," he looked at Valkyrie. "Valkyrie let me introduce Lucy Rowanwood, the only female in the 'dead men', you remember those stories right?" Lucy smiled but Valkyrie frowned.

"Skul," Lucy said simply pulling away from him slightly so she was able to look up at him properly. "Valkyrie's right, you can't go. You can't leave her like that and you're needed here and it's not fair if you leave,"

"I'm not leaving Lucy, I'm going to stay here with you," she shook her head, him misunderstanding what she meant.

"No Skul. _You _are staying, with Valkyrie and Ghastly and Ravel and everyone. Stay on the case you're working on. _I'm _leaving,"

"What? You can't leave you've just got back! Tanith tell her," he said looking over to Tanith, who was standing quietly next to Valkyrie, remembering Valkyrie's cold tone earlier.

"Lucy you can't leave," Tanith said simply.

"Lucy you _can _leave," Valkyrie said very coldly. Skulduggery snapped his head to her then looked straight back to Lucy.

"Ignore her," he said.

"Why ignore me Skul?" she asked innocently, "if she goes you don't. It's simple,"

"No. It's not Valkyrie. Alot has happened between Lucy and I when we were younger. The 'dead men' for example."

"Well, what about us? What about what we've been through? She's not the only one who's worked with you, who's fought by your side!"

"You make us sound like we're in love or married," he said and before Valkyrie could reply, Lucy intervened.

"Skul, I don't want to cause you any trouble,"

"You're not,"

"Oh good you're here, Skul," Ravel said coming out of his office. "We were just talking about you, glad you've turned up and able to convince Lucy not to go anywhere,"

"Yes, I have. She's not going anywhere," he said as Lucy sighed and tried to leave only to be pulled back to Skulduggery's chest and have his arms wrap around her tightly. "I'll keep you here forever if I have to," she sighed again then smiled against his chest, as no-one could see, and enjoyed the warmth of his arms. "Promise me you won't leave. Not again," she closed her eyes and breathed deeply thinking over her answer.

"Alright, Skul. I'll stay, I won't leave again," she said, Valkyrie frowned and stared at them. "But for now, I have to go,"

"Go? Go where?"

"Don't worry, only home because I've got to sort my mum out some dinner after I pick her up from the hospital."

"Oh yes, how is she? Getting any better?"

"I don't know yet, I'll ask the doctor and let you know,"

"Hi Lucy," called another voice that wasn't there before they all turned and saw Fletcher standing behind Valkyrie, trying to put his arms around her but she turned as well.

"Hey Fletcher," she replied. "Skul, I need to get going, lots to do and sort out," she managed to escape his arms and ran down the corridor before anyone could stop her and out to the car. After she was gone Skulduggery turned to Ravel.

"We need to talk. Fletcher weren't you going to take Valkyrie out?"

"Yeah, ready Val?" he asked.

"No thanks Fletcher. I'm not in the mood to go out anywhere. Beside I want to hear what Skulduggery has to say," she replied.

"No Val, go out and have a good time with your boyfriend. It's nothing new, pretty much all you know already," Skulduggery said.

"Well why tell Ravel again? He knows everything already,"

"Come on Val, I know a good place to go as well," Fletcher pretty much begged. She sighed and eventually nodded in agreement. Fletcher held her hand and they teleported away, leaving Skulduggery, Ravel and a very quiet, still ill looking, Tanith. Ravel suggested they all enter his office and after they all sat down, Skulduggery told them about the plans the Revengers Club have against Valkyrie and her family.

"Right so, Valkyrie, Valkyrie's family, anyone else who needs protecting?" Ravel asked as Skulduggery's phone beeped, he took it out and read the text message.

"Yes. Me! Valkyrie's got more videos of me dancing and is constantly putting them on facebook!"

"Really?" Ravel asked as he logged into his facebook account on his computer, clicked on a few thing then suddenly burst out laughing to Skulduggery dancing to Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'. "That's even funnier than watching you dance normally Skul! Oh my God, she is good. But you should be more careful when you make a fool out of yourself," he said as Tanith went round to see the video on the computer and started laughing herself. "Have you tried taking the facade off?" Ravel asked.

"Yes, but I can't dance properly with it off," Skulduggery replied.

"You can't dance properly with it _on_," Tanith said, still laughing.

"Anyway, coming away from the subject of my dancing-"

"Even funnier than when you grew those fangs," Ravel said which caused Tanith to laugh even more.

"Nice zombie," Tanith said between laughs.

"I'm finished talking about Valkyrie yet you two," Skulduggery said getting annoyed.

"Alright. Go on," Ravel said.

"She's even threatening to get me singing!"

"Well, there are two choices for that. 1) Don't sing. 2) Do it somewhere she can never find you," *beep beep* Skulduggery checked his phone.

"Too late. She got the video of me singing and dancing to Thriller now,"

"Weren't you singing in the other one though?"

"No I wasn't," he replied as another video was posted. Skulduggery made a fake crying sound as he viewed it. The next thing he knew Ravel and Tanith were on the floor in fits of laughter as they watched him singing to 'I'm too sexy' while undoing his shirt, slipping it off and showing his bare chest to the camera.

"Well, dear Skulduggery, you're obviously not careful enough when you mess around. Comment on it saying you were drunk," Ravel suggested.

"I don't drink and everyone knows that Ravel!" he snapped.

"Well then it's your own fault for giving her the chance,"

"I didn't give her the chance," they heard a rumbling noise as the room shook slightly and turned to see Billy-Ray Sanguine standing behind him. Well standing but very wobbly, like he couldn't stand properly.

"Whoops wrong room," he slurred. "Oh well, while I'm here might as well tell ya our little club is splittin' up for a few years but ya already knew that di'nt ya skeleton?" he sounded so funny that Skulduggery couldn't hold in his laughter until Sanguine said something stupid, something he would later regret. "An' I'm gonna take your little friend Lucy,"

"What?" Skulduggery roared. He hated anyone threatening Lucy in anyway more than he hated people who hurt Valkyrie. As Sanguine laughed at his reaction Skulduggery sped forward to punch Sanguine, very hard, on the nose. Sanguine staggered holding his nose quickly re-thinking what he was going to say next. "Oh did I say Lucy? I meant Valkyrie. We're gonna take that bloody girl. Where is she?"

"She's not here," Skulduggery replied simply resisting the urge to punch him again.

"I can see that genius which is why I asked where she is! What kind of detective can't even tell when his own assistant isn't around?"

"I knew all along she wasn't here. In fact I sent her out on a date with her boyfriend, don't ask where because I don't know, he didn't tell us."

"Oh well, we'll find her. There are men at every shopping centre, cinema and bowling alley around here,"

"I'm sure, but you're probably wasting time. He is a teleporter so he most likely took her out of the country,"

"Well I can wait until she gets back," at this Skulduggery finally lost his temper and grabbed Sanguine by the scruff of the neck and growled in his face. "Why do you want her so badly?"

"I'm just following orders but if you really need to know then it's because her sister need to grow up not knowing who she is," Skulduggery thought. Valkyrie's sister. They knew more about her than he first thought.

"That makes no sense Sanguine," he said anyway.

"I never do lately," Sanguine laughed while Skulduggery finally registered the smell covering Sanguine. How did he not notice it earlier?

"Exactly how much alcohol have you drunk today Sanguine?"

"3 big bottles of Southern Comfort! Hm it tastes so good, you know. It's my favourite drink ever did you know that?"

"I do now. Maybe you should go and sober up in a cell?" he offered.

"No thanks, skeleton!"

"Suit yourself," Skulduggery said before punching him in the face again, but Sanguine was too quick and quickly sunk into the ground but didn't come back up. Skulduggery just laughed and turned back to Ravel and Tanith, grinning his Skull grin.

"Come on Val... I didn't mean it!"

"Shut up Fletcher and don't talk to me... EVER!" Valkyrie shouted.

"What's happened?" Skulduggery asked when he saw they popped in.

"Nothing," Fletcher said. Valkyrie nearly screamed.

"NOTHING? You call that nothing?" she shouted.

"OK, nothing for him to worry about. Come on babe, you're overreacting. I didn't blow the secret did I?"

"I'm not talking about you teleporting down the bowling alley to knock the pins over so you could get a strike. You cheater!"

"Well, what are you talking about then? Because I am officially confused," Fletcher said looking around as if the answer was in the office somehow.

"If you don't know then it's worse for you then because I'm not spilling the beans and telling you what you did wrong. You made a big mistake Fletcher and until you realise what it is do yourself a favour and don't talk to me and leave me alone!" she said, shouting the last part before limping out of the office, wiping a tear off her cheek. Wait, limping? Skulduggery looked at Fletcher who suddenly looked scared and about to wet his trousers. The way Skulduggery was holding his head meant danger, and Fletcher was in the danger _zone_.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Skulduggery asked low and threatening, slowly walking towards him in a terrifying way, Fletcher looked glued to the spot.

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't kn-kn-kn-kn-know," Fletcher replied shakily. Ravel, sensing serious danger for Fletcher, stood up and walked in front of Skulduggery, trying to calm him down. "Skulduggery, why don't you go and see if Valkyrie's alright?" he suggested calmly and Fletcher started to breathe normally again when Skulduggery left to find Valkyrie, after asking one more question. "Why was Valkyrie limping out of the room?" Fletcher swallowed, scared again.

"Um, a bowling ball fell on her foot," he said and Skulduggery walked out quickly to stop himself from ripping Fletchers head off. He found Valkyrie sitting on the roof of the Sanctuary, staring down into her lap. Using his air power to steady him, he flew up and sat down next to her, watching the tear fall off her cheek again, landing softly on a locket with the picture of her and Fletcher in Australia, which was taken after the meeting when Ravel was elected Grand Mage. Skulduggery didn't realise she wore jewellery even if it was a small one. They sat in silence for a while, Valkyrie crying silently and Skulduggery giving her a one-armed hug, then she spoke.

"He cheated, Skul," she said so quietly he barely realised she had spoken at all, but replied anyway.

"Huh? What do you mean he cheated? At bowling?"

"No not at bowling," she said laughing slightly. "It's not worth getting upset over him teleporting down the lane to knock the pins over,"

"So, what'd he cheat at?"

"He cheated on me, Skul. I saw him kissing another girl as I came out of the toilet," she looked at him then back at her lap, remembering everything about their date, even though she didn't want to...

* * *

**Flashback is in the next chapter but sadly here the end of this chapter :(****.**** No worries though because the next chapter has been written in my notebook and is waiting to be typed onto computer and uploaded! You won't be waiting too long (hopefully) but it is another long one. I know this is more about Valkyrie at the moment but trust me there will be more Lucy soon, it's just showing how Skulduggery has more than one problem to deal with temporarily. **

**Plz review nicely!**


End file.
